El Príncipe Vizard de la Naturaleza
by Pika-Hichi-Chan
Summary: Ichigo es criado por la Madre Naturaleza después de la muerte de sus padres. ¡Síganlo en sus aventuras con su Hollow y Zangetsu! Basado en la Princesa Mononoke con algunos cambios... ¿Quién o qué eres tú?- Preguntó Rukia; recibiendo sólo un gruñido de Ichigo listo para atacar. Personajes Ooc. Y ya lo sé, el título apesta T.T. Sin parejas.
1. El Niño y la Ejecición

**El Niño y la Ejecución**

En un hospital una hermosa mujer, de cabellos rojizos casi naranjos, se encontraba en labor de parto, sus ojos acaramelados estaban cerrados por el dolor que sentía, respiraba y suspiraba sin cesar para aliviar la atención del momento; su moreno esposo le sostenía la mano en señal de apoyo por la difícil labor, sus ojos color café chocolate la observaban impacientes, esperando a su querida. Pasó una hora más para que al fin el niño naciera, su cabello era de un precioso anaranjado chillón, abrió sus ojos mostrando que eran de un color miel bastante tierno. Los padres, felices, saludaron al bebé, no cabían en su alegría y regocijo; el anhelado hijo al fin vino al mundo, su orgullo los carcomía de emoción. El hombre de nombre Isshin decidió que ya era hora de ponerle un nombre:

Oye pequeño, tu nombre será Isshin como tu padre- hizo una pose de combate, típica de él.

Me gusta tu nombre querido, pero prefiero algo más especial como... ¡Ichigo!- exclamó la joven madre.

Como le vamos a poner un nombre de niña, no podemos ponerle FRESA al primogénito de Isshin Kurosaki- él dijo horrorizado.

No, me refiero al otro significado de "aquel que protege", creo que le quedaría muy lindo a mi niño- tenía una de esas sonrisas a las que ni siquiera alguien de piedra le podría negar algo.

Esta bien, Masaki...- suspiró, su esposa era poderosa cuando quería.

Los días pasaron y la pareja abandonó el lugar, llegando a su querido hogar; este tenía dos plantas, varios muebles que aún no estaban acomodados, típicos de una casa comprada hace poco. A ellos los recibieron un extraño hombre acompañado de una mujer de cabellos morados, los dos ayudándoles a bajar del auto en el que venían; el joven, Urahara, le pidió a su amigo que lo siguiera fuera de la vista de las féminas:

Isshin no queda mucho tiempo- el rubio miro con seriedad al otro.

Entiendo, ¿cuanto nos queda?- preguntó el pelinegro.

Unos dos meses antes de tu captura y ejecución, a Masaki le restan otros ocho meses después de ti- estaba algo triste, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo para estar con su infantil amigo.

Gracias, aprovecharé lo que me queda de vida- saltó y jaló a Kisuke con él- a emborracharse entonces- esa era su mejor imitación de Yoruichi, su felina amiga.

No creo que tu esposa nos deje... ¡será un placer!- su sentido del humor volvió de la nada, su actitud era bipolar a veces.

Los dos regresaron con caras de "haremos una travesura y no nos detendrán" corriendo a la casa por el sake, con el resultado de que no había, Masaki y la gata se vieron con mirada cómplice, a veces los hombres no entendían; bueno, a excepción de cierto rubio que corrió a su tienda hace rato, siendo seguido por la reina del Shumpu. Isshin volteó su cabeza a la mujer que amaba y que se convertiría en su peor pesadilla en los próximos días.

Dos meses después, un pequeño lloraba por que tenía un hambre atroz, su madre se dedicaba a alimentarlo sabiendo que su esposo sería ejecutado dentro de unas horas y ella en unas semanas, se lamentaba a más no poder, rogando a los dioses que su hijo se salvara del horrible destino que le tocaba a ella y su marido. Lo vio subir las escaleras, puso a Ichigo en su cuna para despedirse de él, pero Isshin no hizo tal cosa; sino que fue por su hijo, subió al auto con su amada, llegando al bosque, ocultándolos en una casa-caverna para evitar que los encontraran. El plan era esperar unos dos a tres años para que anularan la pena que les pusieron; así regresarían a comenzar de nuevo sus vidas con el pequeño a su lado. No sabían que tres capitanes los perseguían y darían fin a sus vidas en las posteriores horas...

Tres Capitanes buscaban detectar el reiatsu de dos personas en particular, (ellos no sabían que había un tercero, sólo que la Fuerza Espiritual proveniente de este la atribuyeron a su padre) entre estos se encontraban Yamamoto, Tousen y Aizen; caminaban de lado en lado detectando a los "criminales", se tenía prohibido que los Shinigamis se casaran con humanos según la Central de los 46. Lo que no sabían era que a quien buscaban eran al Capitán del Escuadrón 0 (el cual perdió sus poderes); la Central de los 46 pensaba que las normas que debían cumplirse eran las de ELLOS y sólo las de ELLOS, por eso lo iban a ejecutar por propia satisfacción. Ellos siguieron en lo que hacían inconscientes de la extraña loba plateada que los seguía...

Isshin estaba fuera de la caverna recibiendo los dulces rayos del sol, notando que algo se encontraba cerca, corrió a la cueva para resguardar a su familia, se quedó protegiéndola diciéndole que huyera. Masaki escondió a al niño en unas fosas vecinas para evitar que mataran a su hijo, luego regresó para proteger al bebé junto a su esposo. Ambos fueron apresados, pero lograron que su hijo se salvara; se resignaron a que Urahara y Yoruichi lo criaran, por lo menos tuvieron la satisfacción de conocerlo.

Unas horas más tarde, una gata acompañada de un sombrerero fueron a las montañas en busca del pequeño; al no encontrarlo se resignaron y se fueron. En unas colinas cercanas una loba, de color plateados con hermosos ojos celestes, amamantaba a un pequeño de cabellos anaranjados; decidida a que criaría al niño como uno de los suyos, lo llevó a unas cuevas muy lejanas en la montaña. Ahora ya tendría un heredero digno. Así, la Madre Naturaleza, se encargó de criar a su hijo recién adoptado; el cual llegaría a ser conocido como El Príncipe Vizard de la Naturaleza.


	2. El Viaje y el Permiso

**Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo; aunque yo desearía que no fuera así T-T**

* * *

**El Viaje y el Permiso**

Pasaron los meses, la gran loba le daba leche a su pequeño niño de cabellos naranjas; ella se encontraba algo nerviosa... es decir, ¡Ella, la Madre Naturaleza, había adoptado un humano!, de los seres más repudiados por sus hijos; aunque había algo en su olor y alma... muerte... esencia lunar... poder... un inmenso poder... locura... este era de los seres más extraños que hubiera visto y olido, rió un poco al olfatear un poco de fresa; creyó que le vendría bien el nombre que le pusieron aquellos humanos... _Ichigo..._ parece que los Shinigamis crearon a un híbrido bastante poderoso, lo prepararía, criaría como si de su hijo se tratase, le enseñaría lo que su especie provocó a sus propios hermanos. Se llenó de confianza, ahora o nunca, la oportunidad perfecta para que esas basuras aprendan su lección, nadie juega con la Naturaleza, les recordaría que ella no perdona...

Se levantó del suelo para empezar su caminata hacia las montañas, lejos de Karakura, Urahara y Yoruichi, quienes buscaban al niño día y noche sin descanso, rezaban a todos los dioses para que el bebe se encontraba en buenas manos. Hace dos meses les enviaron una tarjeta que decía que _alguien_ había adoptado al niño, que lo cuidaría y que estaba vivo; ambos suspiraron, reconociendo el reiatsu más poderoso jamás conocido... el de la Gran Loba. Mientras tanto; la gran señora mantenía al niño con delicadeza en su hocico, demasiada para un simple bebe. Ella estaba sintiendo esos extraños sentimientos... como los de una madre primeriza, encantada de la hermosura que tenía como hijo; ese amor que todas tienen y comparten unas con otras.

Ichigo sería el Príncipe, el joven espíritu de los bosques, su nombre llegaría a ser honrado por sus grandes proezas; sería benevolente y protector, amado y querido, feliz y luchador... el pequeño que alegraría esa vida gris, vengativa, de su familia. Ella, Shizengin, siguió su camino yendo de reflexión en reflexión; caminando entre pastizales, montes y ríos, a paso firme, poco a poco, hacia el destino que le reparaba. Algunos animales le veían sorprendidos, el extraño olor en su boca parecía humano, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era; otros más osados se acercaron a ver al pequeño, sólo el pensamiento _¡Kawai! _pasó por sus mentes.

La noche cayó cual rayo en tormenta; los seres de ahí le ofrecieron refugio a la canina, recibiendo al pequeño lord con besos, abrazos y cariño; apenas lo vieron se enamoraron del pequeño que los observaba con sus grandes ojos amelados, tocando sus peludas cabezas con sus manitas diminutas; imitaba sus pasos. Luego pasó, el gran milagro; el pequeño se paró en sus piernas y dio unos pasos antes de caer en la gigantesca cola de su "Madre", la cual no cabía en su orgullo y le lamió la carita, el bebe riéndose contento. A la mañana siguiente partió con el niño hacia el consejo para informar sobre su adopción, el viaje duraría cerca de ocho periodos de Luna (para entonces el niño tendría cumplido su sol y seis lunas), muchos animales ya lo habían criado cachorros humanos con grandes resultados, ahora era su turno.

* * *

_Ocho meses después..._

Un humano daba pisadas silenciosas, intentando no asustar al conejo que cazaba; casualmente por ahí iba pasando un niño de curioso pelo naranja, que terminó siendo seguido por el animalito. Corrían de lado en lado; el señor, molesto, fue a darle una reprimenda al pequeño y lo arrastró a su escondite en los matorrales. Ichigo gritaba y gritaba, o mejor dicho, gruñía y se retorcía buscando escapar del monstruo del cual su madre le advertía; aulló otra vez, lágrimas en sus expresivos ojos, pero no por ser atrapado, sino por que su amigo había sido lastimado por ese malvado.

Gritó el nombre de su madre, llorando, sus acciones parecidas al de un cachorro aterrorizado; el hombre lo miró completamente asombrado. "Acabo de encontrar a un niño criado por lobos..." sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver a una loba gigantesca, parecía tener el tamaño de un automóvil; sus prominentes garras resplandecían con un brillo homicida, lanzándose sobre el bípedo, en rescate de su bebe. No tuvo más tiempo que para salir totalmente espantado y aterrorizado por el reciente acto; siguió en su huida totalmente fuera de sí, no pudiendo controlar ese miedo que se apoderó de él.

Shizengin lamió a Ichigo demostrando un gesto de disculpa por el mal rato que lo hizo pasar; él la besó en respuesta, intentando alegrarla; movió su cabeza a un lado, contemplando a su herido amigo, haciendo pequeños sollozos creyendo que era en parte su culpa. Ella se encaminó al ser más pequeño, puso su pata en su cabeza, creando un brillo de diferentes matices verdes; pasado el resplandor, el pequeño contemplo el milagroso efecto de los poderes curativos de su madre, riendo de felicidad y orgullo por la misma. Ambos se le acercaron y lo chuparon un poco, todos gozando del momento; Ichigo entablo una conversación con ellos, cualquiera que lo oyera pensaría que estaba ladrando:

¿Cuando aprenderé a usar mis poderes, mamá-loba?- preguntó emocionado, todos le apodaban a ella "mamá-loba" por la forma que usualmente tenía.

Ten paciencia, mi linda fresa, dentro de poco aprenderás- explicó, a Ichigo le decían "el príncipe fresa" para molestarlo y jugar con él.

¡Mamá!- se molestó, haciendo un tierno puchero.

Oh...vamos amigo, intenta disfrutar el viaje- el conejo se burló.

Mira quien lo dice "señor me lastimó un humano"- repitió lo que el animal gritó cuando fue atacado – y sólo te rompiste una pata – dijo señalando la pierna recién curada del conejo.

Esa "pata" la ocupo para sobrevivir- enfatizó.

Niños...dejen de pelear; recuerden que les queda un eclipse lunar para despedirse- indicó la señora.

¡Hai!- Exclamaron para irse corriendo por las colinas.

Ella aprovechó para dirigirse al consejo a informar sobre su reciente adopción; conocía los riesgos, beneficios, contratiempos...todo acerca de como afectaría el niño a la flora y fauna, observando que no tendría que mentirle al bebe para enseñar que los humanos o sus parecidos eran muy peligrosos. Esos simios sin pelo eran malvados, avariciosos; no imaginaba la cantidad de daño que podrían causar utilizando a SU príncipe. Él era un alma extremadamente pura e inocente, de un instinto protector sobrenatural; no sería un arma, era un salvador, un héroe, su perdido bebe...sacudió su cabeza, los recuerdos pasados no debían afectarla a estas alturas.

Caminó por una pradera bastante extensa, divertida miró a tres cachorros de cervatillo correr hacia su progenitora; sonrió feliz por la joven, siguiendo su marcha. Paso a paso se acercaba, el lugar pasivo; demasiado...y escuchó, ¡eran armas humanas!. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a una velocidad sobrehumana hacia su cría, llegando en lo que parecieron segundos; le ordenó a todos que huyeran lo más rápido posible, siendo obedecida. Su hijo se aferró a su espalda, respirando apresuradamente por la cantidad de adrenalina que recorría su diminuto cuerpo; pensó por un segundo en los humanos como horribles criaturas de veinte metros, con afiladas garras caza-peces, pies de metal rodante, extraños aguijones en sus hombros que lanzaban humo y mataban al instante.

Tenía su rostro pálido, casi enfermizo; su madre le mimaba un poco para que no le diera un ataque al corazón. Conociendo al Consejo, este ya debería de haberse instalado en otra parte, tendría que darse prisa si quería hablarles sobre Ichigo. Se apresuró lo más que pudo, llegando al centro de ese bosque, encontró lo que buscaba. En el centro yacía un árbol de inmensas medidas, blanco crema, sus hojas rosadas cual cerezo; posados en él estaban cuatro aves, dos búhos y dos lechuzas, examinándola lentamente para darle algo parecido a una inclinación de respeto. La fría y a la vez calurosa mirada de ellos se dirigió a la cría humana, asintieron con la cabeza a la aún no cuestionada interrogante; con sólo el olor que el cachorro despedía era suficiente para entender la razón por la que la Gran Loba, les avisó. Le explicaron que ellos se encargarían de hacer llegar la noticia al mundo y que como siempre su decisión había sido sabia.

* * *

_Dos años después..._

Ichigo se escandía entre el pastizal verde y alto, escondiendo su olor de la mejor manera posible; sus pequeños colmillos reluciendo a la luz del astro lunar, sus uñas comparables con cuchillos, teniendo paciencia para efectuar a la perfección el golpe final. Al otro lado habían unos simios sin pelo, adultos, cortando árboles; se preparó, suspiró y se limitó a gruñir saliendo de entre la hierba. Los humanos se quedaron congelados, moviendo sus ojos en búsqueda del singular niño; el pequeño saltó desde detrás de ellos, rasguñando a uno de ellos, sacándole una gran cantidad de sangre; saltó al segundo mordiendo su yugular, el simio se desplomó al suelo desmallado; seguía el último que le disparó un tranquilizante, sin éxito, cayendo al suelo tembloroso; el niño lo miró, lo atrajo por la camisa a su cara y le dijo:

Ir...e...ají...hur...mai...no (**vete de aquí humano**)- gruñó amenazadoramente- y...no...regrrr...sar (**y no regreses**)- lo soltó.

Él humano se llevó a sus compañeros a la camioneta para nunca regresar en el resto de su mísera vida; pensando en advertir a otros sobre el extraño niño con comportamiento de lobo. Por otro lado, el susodicho caminó a la cueva que compartía con su madre; su estómago avisando la exagerada hambre que tenía en esos precisos momentos, acelerando su paso para alimentarse antes de que se volviera loco. Escaló una colina de piedra, saludando a sus amigos de paso, siguió por un rato llegando a la caverna; su madre lo recibió entre lamidas, el pequeño riendo feliz por espantar a sus primeros humanos. Ella cazó una gallina de las granjas cercanas, sirviéndole a su cría un muslo bien carnoso y suave, al niño le costaba acostumbrarse entre el cambio de leche materna a carne cruda, pero no había de que quejarse; Shizengin siempre conseguía carne de calidad, no muy dura, para que su pequeño se acostumbrase al cambio de dieta.

Los tiernos caninos del niño su incrustaron en la carne arrancando un pedazo, del que comió de manera dificultosa. Su madre preparó la guarida con pieles de animales que habían cazado para alimentarse; unas cuantas pieles de vaca, caballo, cebra, entre otros; sus ojos se dirigieron al humano, su nuevo orgullo e hijo, disfrutando de su exótico olor, todavía no se arrepentía de haberle dejado su antiguo nombre; sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se convirtiera en adolescente, estos momentos le harían falta... hay que aprovecharlos...y con esto le dijo al niño que la acompañara a ver las estrellas para luego irse a dormir.

* * *

_**Adiós... **Pika...Pika...Piiiikaaaa...**!BLEACH¡**_

**¿Reviews? T-T**


	3. La Crianza y el Entrenamiento

**Había olvidado poner unos significados:**

**Sol: 1 Año.**

**Luna: 1 Mes.**

**Eclipse Lunar: 2 Horas.**

_**Para mi desgracia Bleach no me pertenece, sólo la historia.**_

**La Crianza y el Entrenamiento**

El sol apareció entre las montañas, anunciando el amanecer; los pájaros cantaron felices de este suceso, siendo seguidos por los aullidos de Shizengin e Ichigo. Ambos fueron al primer día de caza del Vizard, a su primer día de un arduo entrenamiento; aquí comenzaría su travesía por un mundo peligroso, plagado de criaturas horribles y lampiñas como los humanos. Ichigo se estiró sacando su lengua, perezosamente mordió la oreja de su madre; la lobo dio un pequeño gruñido molesto "Diablos que molesto despertarse tan temprano" pensó ella; ya sabía que este día llegaría, el problema es que no esperaba que fuera tan rápido y de mañana.

Ambos fueron a un gran lago cercano; rodeado de hermosos arboles de Cerezo y otros de tonalidades anaranjadas, todos frondosos, robustos, sobre ellos se apoyaba uno que otra pajarillo cantor o multicolor. El niño de pelos color naranja fue a perseguirlos, demasiado cansado como para saltar no tanto como para correr un rato; ustedes ya conocen lo activos que pueden ser los niños. La pequeña fresa siguió a los pájaros por unos minutos más; su madre olfateó el aire en busca de alguna buena presa... "bingo". El aroma estaba cerca de un río, uno que otro conejo, una carrera y su hijo podría valerse por sí mismo en un tiempo.

* * *

Ichigo -Ladró, intentando llamar la atención del niño casi lampiño.

Hai, Oka-san- Preguntó un poco extasiado de tanto perseguir.

Vamos- Así los dos comenzaron el viaje hacia la primera caza del niño.

Esa misma noche...

A... a... ¡A chu!- Estornudó la fresa, a lo lejos la loba intentaba no atragantarse con su cena por su risa- .Gracioso- Él dijo enojado.

Evitó lanzar "accidentalmente" su comida contra su madre, era mala idea hacer caso a ciertos instintos, la última vez no pudo cenar por tres días y SI que tenía hambre en esos momentos; tuvo que correr detrás de un conejo como por tres horas sólo para darle un pequeño rasguño, ese no era el único problema; vio como unos humanos tiraban varios desechos de espantoso olor a un río, fue horrible ver como algunos de sus inocentes amigos murieron por culpa de esto, abrazó a la Madre Naturaleza por otras ocho horas llorando desconsoladamente, y para terminar su primera hermosa experiencia cazando terminó con una gripe, con el único pensamiento que esos simios son horribles; siempre agradeció que cuando sus verdaderos padres fallecieron ella lo haya adoptado y tratado como su hijo, no podía creer que de todos los animales La Gran Loba fuera la que sintiera tal afecto por él. Desde ese día, él iba a ser un gran lobo y protegería a sus hermanos animales de todos y cada uno de los seres humanos, les enseñaría que era meterse con la madre naturaleza y ofenderla a como lo hicieron; desde ese día, Ichigo fue entrenado para aprender como salir de su cuerpo a voluntad, usar su shikai y su bankai, conoció a su hollow interno y ambos tuvieron algo muy parecido a la amistad; y en su forma humana, usaba su habilidad como fullbringer para intentar detener que los humanos destruyeran más a su Madre.

* * *

_Doce Lunas después..._

Un joven corría entre la maleza alta, su objetivo, una empresa cercana a un río tirando sus desechos en este, su misión, exterminarla (Además de que Hichigo lo estuvo molestando con que quería _divertirse_). Era de noche, las estrellas brillaban en el cierto con un resplandor de dolor y venganza, la luna indicaba cada paso del joven, guiándolo poco a poco hacia el maldito edificio; él alzó su nariz, olfateando el fatídico, por no decir enfermizo, olor de la fábrica, sus oídos captaron los sonidos de metal contra metal y... algunos humanos apuntando armas en su contra; aceleró su paso y esquivo todo los disparos, no supo de los ojos, invisibles para los simios sin pelo, que lo observaban, no captó el olor a hielo y muerte que venían de la misma figura, ni que esta figura era una mujer que iba a cambiar su vida más adelante; por ahora, la mujer se retiró a cumplir su misión...

* * *

_**Adiós... **Pika...Pika...Piiiikaaaa...**!BLEACH¡**_

**¿Reviews? T-T**


End file.
